housefandomcom-20200223-history
The List of Lies
This is the list of all lies, deceptions and withheld information that proved to be key to the team's diagnosis. Not all patients, or their families, lie to the diagnostic team, but the list of those who have is lengthy. First Season Pilot Wilson lies about the patient being his cousin in order to get House to treat her. However, as a result, the team believes she is Jewish and doesn't think of the possibility that she may have become ill from eating pork. Paternity House suspects from the beginning that the father isn't the patient's biological father, but when he goes to confirm it he finds the patient was adopted and the parents don't want him to know. House needs to know specific information about the biological mother that the adoptive parents don't know. Occam's Razor A number of problems here. First, a pharmacist gave the patient the wrong drug, then his mother gave him more of the pills while he was in the hospital without telling the doctors or getting their permission. Maternity Cameron had difficulty telling a patient's mother how sick her baby is. The hospital can't track down the source of an infection until House realizes it is being spread by someone no one really notices. Damned If You Do A nun's condition is traced to the fact that, before she took her vows, she was promiscuous and was fitted with an IUD. The Socratic Method Almost all of the patient's problems are related to her underlying condition, which has been mistaken for something else which wouldn't cause those symptoms. Fidelity A woman nearly dies because the only way she could have gotten the only possible diagnosis was through sexual contact with a man who was not her husband and she will not admit to the infidelity. Histories Perhaps a little white lie this time, as the lie does not relate to the diagnosis, but did get her into hospital: the patient injected herself with excess insulin in order to get herself admitted. Detox The patient's family neglects to mention that their pet cat had just died. It turns out the cat died from the same problem that was affecting the patient. Sports Medicine The patient repeatedly denies using any drugs, but the source of the problem lies in his heavy use of marijuana. Cursed The key to the diagnosis is the fact the patient's father has travelled to Asia for an extended period of time, the only possible source of the disease the patient has. The father filled in that part of his life by saying he was a fighter pilot. Control The source of the patient's congestive heart failure is the emetic she has been taking due to her bulimia. House covers up this fact so the patient will be eligible for a heart transplant. Mob Rules The patient was lying about his homosexuality, which made it difficult to treat his other conditions in addition to his hepatitis. Heavy Although it wasn't relevant to the final diagnosis, the patient lied about taking diet pills. Role Model In an episode with a politician, you might think the lies would fly fast and thick. However, House was wrong about the patient having AIDS and being a homosexual. What the patient was hiding was that a severe injury to his tongue was the result of a childhood bout of epilepsy. Babies & Bathwater The pregnant patient conceals the fact that she had a baby when she was much younger. Kids The source of the symptoms in a 12 year old female athlete is traced to the fact she is sexually active. Three Stories A farmer lies about how he got injured in order to save his pet dog. Honeymoon Not so much a lie as a confabulation, but the clue to the patient's condition is that he believes he went somewhere where he didn't. Second Season Acceptance Although it wasn't relevant to the final diagnosis, the patient failed to disclose he had attempted suicide by drinking copier fluid. Humpty Dumpty Sometimes, it isn't only the patient who lies. However, the patient's failure to tell the team he worked with chickens during his weekend job was relevant to the diagnosis. However, so was Cuddy failing to mention that, before the patient fell off a roof, he was having trouble breathing. Cuddy didn't want to make herself look even tougher to her staff by telling them she made her handyman go up on the roof because she thought he was faking it. Daddy's Boy The diagnosis is delayed when the patient's father lies about his line of work, saying he works in construction rather than as a scrap metal dealer because he feels his son would be treated better if he had a more prestigious profession. The Mistake The patient was honest, but Chase nearly got fired for not admitting that he had failed to ask the patient a key question when she came in for her test results. Deception Perhaps the greatest lying challenge yet, a patient with Munchausen's Syndrome who actually did have a real disease. Failure to Communicate The patient may not have been able to talk, but he had hidden from his wife the relevant fact, he had been treated for bipolar disorder in a tropical country. Need to Know A huge one here - the patient had been taking birth control pills along with her fertily treatment. Distractions The key to the diagnosis was the one fact an otherwise honest teenager had kept from his parents - he had started smoking. Clueless Another huge lie - the patient's illness was due to being poisoned by his seemingly loving spouse. House v. God Once again, a diagnosis comes down to a seemingly well-behaved teenager engaging in sexual contact. Forever Both the patient and her husband lie about their alcohol abuse. Who's Your Daddy The lies fly fast and thick, but the relevant one was where the patient had lived during Hurricane Katrina. Third Season Fools for Love The patients didn't lie, but a big truth was withheld from them as youngsters - they were blood relations and didn't know it. Son of Coma Guy The patient tried to hide his alcoholism. Words and Deeds Perhaps it wasn't the patients fault, because it was actually a symptom of the disease, but he told the doctors he was depressed because the woman he loved was marrying his brother. The doctors treated him based on that information, but it turned out to be something the patient imagined. One Day, One Room This lie is one by House, but it impedes the patient's trust in him, and her recovery from her rape. House told the patient his grandmother used to punish him severely, when it was actually his father. Needle in a Haystack The patient lied about where he lived, embarrassing Cameron and Chase when they broke into the wrong house to do an environmental scan. Insensitive The patient lies about not having CIPA, fearing the usual full physical examination she would have to endure after an accident. Top Secret The patient did not disclosea symptom - nosebleeds. He had suffered from frequent nosebleeds as a child and had his nasal tissues cauterized in order to stop them so he could join the Marines. The nosebleeds were just another manifestation of a congenital genetic disease. Although it wasn't relevant to the diagnosis, House was distracted because he could have sworn he saw the patient before. Cuddy didn't tell him he was a relative of a benefactor to the hospital House had met once. Act Your Age The patients' father fails to tell House he has been using testosterone cream without a prescription. Resignation A big one here - the patient had attempted suicide by swallowing a caustic substance. The symptoms were initially misdiagnosed until House realized the patient was depressed and could be suicidal. Season Four Alone Throughout the show, it seems as if a patient has been lying to her boyfriend about medically relevent things, such as abortions, anti-depression medicine, and drinking problems, yet the hospital switched her with another woman. Mirror Mirror Perhaps not the patient's fault - he couldn't really remember who he was, so he would start acting like whomever he was with. Whatever It Takes One of the applicants poisons a patient to attempt to get funding for an experimental polio treatment. It's a Wonderful Lie When it appears that the patient needs a bone marrow transplant, the mother refuses to let her daughter be tested, ostensibly because of the risk to the daughter (which is actually very low). In reality, the patient was trying to hide the fact that she wasn't really the girl's biological mother. Fifth Season Adverse Events The patient neglects to mention he is participating in three experimental drug trials. Joy The patient has changed his surname, unintentionally hiding his ethnic origin which was vital to the final diagnosis. Last Resort Although the patient was asked many times by his doctors whether he had ever traveled to the tropics, he answered no although he had been to Florida. Joy To The World The patient did not disclose that she had recently given birth. Also, a lie attributed by House during his clinic duty in order to save acouple's marriage. He made a clinic patient Whitney, a pregnant woman, believe she had experienced Human Parthenogenesis, a pregnancy with no fraternal genes which means she would give a virgin birth though the true results show that she had slept with another man.